A frame of data may be used to fill a frame memory. The frame memory may then be used to load the frame of data into a display panel. The frame memory acts as a buffer.
It is important that the frame of data is not transferred to the frame memory in a way that results in the display panel displaying parts of two adjacent but different frames of data in a single image frame. It is important that the filling of the frame memory does not catch and overtake the loading of data from the frame memory or visa versa. To prevent this a signal (Tearing Effect Output Line) may be provided from the frame memory to the controller.
If more than one display panel is used it may be necessary for the controller to consider TE signals for each display panel